Recomeço
by Moningusuta
Summary: Mentiras... sua vida tinha sido baseada em mentiras! aqueles em que ele confiou traíram-no por dinheiro! por uma droga de um pagamento e uma palavras de um velho senil!Agora, com sua herança descoberta e seus companheiros nada os parariam, o torneio seria um bonús! Dark!Harry, Criatura!Harry. pós 3 ano - inicio do 4
1. Prologo - Descobertas

_**Capitulo editado.**_

_**alerta: os personagens pertencem a J.K. e não a mim.**_

_**a historia é Slash se você não gosta o que esta fazendo aqui?**_

_**leio muitas fics, se tiver algo parecido com a sua por favor fale comigo!**_

_**enjoy!**_

Ele não podia acreditar se não conhecesse os duendes acharia que eles estariam brincando com ele, mas não, aquilo era verdade não tinha como negar. Sentia uma vontade absurda de chorar, correr aos braços _deles_ a fim de se sentir seguro... Mas não podia, faria isso depois sem a chance de receber alguma maldição. Por que logo _ele?_

~_ Flashback ~_

_Tinha sido um ano difícil, nenhum deles poderia negar. Passagem com o vira-tempo deixou aos dois cansados. Ele que mal teve o padrinho a perto o deixou a ir ante a ideia de ele estar preso novamente e estava cansado de todo fingimento e falsidade em volta dele para reclamar ou chorar por isso. O ruivo, ainda pensava como não tinha percebido que seu familiar era um traidor. Ela vez ou outra suspirava por seus amigos e cada vez que os olhava temia chorar._

_O trem fazia o seu percurso balançando e tremendo, a maioria de seus ocupantes dormia um sono tranquilo, o resta ou estava comendo doces ou falando sobre planos para o verão. A paisagem mudava aos poucos voltando ao tempo meio chuvoso de Londres. As despedidas na estação foram rápidas, mas cheio de significados._

_Na casa dos tios nada mudara a não ser Dudley que parecia ainda maior, mas como poderia mudar?! Os dias passavam lentos e dolorosos a Harry que era submetido a todo tipo de exploração. A comida parecia menos ainda desde o ultimo verão, o tempo que ficava preso no quarto diminuíam, mas a fome aumentava._

_No dia de seu aniversario, por pura maldade seus parentes o trancaram no quarto depois de 'uma lição por ser uma aberração' do tio e não o deixaram sair por nada, seus amigos não enviaram cartas o parabenizando, muito menos Sirius eles pareciam ter esquecido que ele existia. Não ficou triste estava acostumado a ser esquecido._

_15min._

_- Nenhuma carta ou bilhetes, será que esqueceram de nos, Hedwig?_

_Teve apenas um guincho como resposta. Um sorriso triste adornava seus lábios os olhos perdiam o brilho que o faziam parecer à maldição da morte._

_10min._

_A coruja era a única que fazia companhia a ele, sempre leal._

_5min._

_Pequenas lagrimas siam sem sua permissão, a dor no corpo aumentava consideravelmente os olhos pesavam, mas não tinha sono, gritos queriam sair, mas não poderia acordar os tios por mera histeria._

_00h.0_

_-Feliz aniversario, pequeno Harry. – as palavras rodavam o quarto junto a gritos abafados e lagrimas de dor. Não sabia quanto tempo durou, talvez desmaiara de dor e exaustão. Acordara com bicadas de Hedwig pelo rosto, o corpo estava em estado de torpor, a mente nublada o impedia de pensar direito. Os rastros de lagrimas eram presentes em seu rosto e em seu travesseiro._

_As lembranças bombardeavam sua mente e novas lagrimas caiam e com movimentos bruscos estava em frente ao espelho onde levou as mãos à boca prendendo um grito de horror._

_Não parecia em nada o garoto anêmico de joelhos ossudo ou olhar desolado. Era como se o espelho refletisse o corpo perfeito que todos procuram._

_Os olhos brilhavam em vida, verdes raiados em cinza, a pele pálida, a boca avermelhada como um morango e o nariz arrebitado na ponta deixava o rosto com um ar sedutor quase pecaminoso. O cabelo... Santo Merlin o cabelo parecia ter sido esticado ate a morte! Passava de seus quadris talvez ate o meio das coxas, não tinha mais aquela cor preta, mas era vermelho como fogo. _

_O corpo era o mais surpreendente. Curvas acentuadas, leves e delicadas, carne na medida certa, as marcas de anos de abuso nos Dursley tinham sumido assim como os adquiridos em Hogwarts no primeiro ano, o veneno de basilisco e as lagrimas de fênix que tinha ganhado após descer a câmara de Salazar Slytherin em seu segundo ano evaporavam lentamente sobre a pele e as poucas torções do ano anterior pareciam nunca ter existido._

_-Santo Merlin! – quase grita se impedindo no ultimo minuto olhando a porta alarmado. Voltando a encarar o espelho via que ainda pareciam com James Potter, mas nada de Lily Potter. O que estava acontecendo?_

_~Flashback End~_

Após o susto pegou a capa, a varinha e um velho casaco de seu primo, mais ninguém na casa estava acordado, podia ouvir os roncos de longe. A varinha em sua mão parecia estranha, resistia a seu toque e aquilo lhe entristecia, era mais um que lhe abandonava, e logo sua amada varinha. Olhou a porta, assim como muitas coisas pensaria naquilo depois, sabia que estava trancada por sabe-se lá quantas fechaduras.

- Não custa nada tentar – o sussurro era quase inaudível e seguiu-se um suspiro antes de falar novamente apertando a varinha firmemente nas mãos – **Alohomora**.

Nada, mas que droga! Ele teria que usar aquilo, mesmo que todos lhe pedissem , implorasse ou tentasse fazer sua cabeça ele nunca deixaria de achar aquele poder impressionante e único.

_~**Alohomora~**_

De imediato cliques de travas foram ouvidos meio abafados pela potra, mas nítidos o suficiente para serem ouvidos por ele. Sem varinha, sem dor, sem esforço, o parseltongue era incrível um poder único que vinha além de si mesmo. Um suspiro pesado escapou quando ele saiu com destino o Beco Diagonal.

O Beco estava praticamente deserto àquela hora o que o fez dar grassas, seguiu ao Gringotes fazendo duas anotações mentais: 1-nunca mais pegar o Cavaleiro Noturno e 2-decorar a sequencia de entrada ao Beco.

O prédio continua o mesmo desde que viera ali da primeira vez com Hagrid. Branco, alto e imponente no fim da rua principal a todo vapor. O entrar os Duendes o olharam torto podia imaginar que seria pela capa que logo tratou de tirar. Após esse ato os duendes fizeram algo que o chocou... Curvaram-se! Grampo, o mesmo duende que o tinha atendido da primeira vez saiu do salão correndo por uma das portas laterais. Minutos depois voltou com outro duende, que tivera a mesma reação antes de falar.

- Queira fazer o favor de seguir-me _Mestre – _a ultima palavra fora frisada deixando mais atordoado do que já estava. _'Merlin, o duende me chamou de Mestre... O que esta acontecendo?!'_ essa era única pergunta que passava por sua cabeça, já não entendia de mais nada, e pelo que lera os duendes nunca tiveram algum tipo de mestre.

- Será que você pode me dizer oque esta acontecendo? – a pergunta saiu ligeiramente exasperada, mas a voz suave não deixa muito passas dando a impressão de uma calma que não era sua – que historia é essa de mestre? Saberia me dizer o que aconteceu com a minha aparência? Foi tudo uma mentira esse tempo todo?

- Mestre! Acalme-se! – o duende ainda esta branco, mas sua voz voltava ao tom de comando, mas ligeiramente mais manso que o normal – Poderei responder suas perguntas depois, agora fure o dedo e deixe cair algumas gotas do sangue em cima desse pergaminho sim?!

Não era uma pergunta e Harry sabia disso, e sem discutir tomou-lhe o punhal cortando o dedo e surpreendendo-se com u resultado.

_Teste Sanguíneo de Herança_

**_Nome: Hadrian Orion Black-Potter_**

**_Pai: Régulos A. Black_**

**_Mae: James Charlus Potter_**

**_Padrinho: Sirius O. Black_**

_Herdeiro Magico:_

**_Lorde da Antiga casa Dos Potter_**

**_Lorde da mui Antiga e Nobre casa dos Black_**

**_Segundo Herdeiro Slytherin_**

**_Herdeiro Gryffindor_**

**_Herdeiro Globin_**

_Heranças Magicas:_

**_Kitsuny_**

**_Necromante_**

_Cofres: _

**_144, 125, 003, 058, 759 (Potter)_**

**_299, 6635, 458, 009, 700, 4459 (Black)_**

**_1002-1102 (Slytherin)_**

**_1102-1202 (Gryffindor)_**

**_Fundos Globins, Gringotes (Globin)._**

_Propriedades:_

_-Mansões- _

**_4 na Índia_**

**_5 na América do Norte _**

**_8 em Lytherfans _**

**_4 na Rússia _**

**_10 na Europa_**

**_3 na América do Sul _**

**_½ de Hogwarts_**

_-objetos-_

**_25 Espadas e Armaduras_**

**_Diversos Grimorios_**

**_285 livros variados_**

**_15 vassouras_**

**_150 varinhas_**

**_12 caldeirões variados_**

**_13 poções especiais_**

**_5 tubos de sangue de unicórnio_**

**_1 Basilisco_**

**_2 caixas de joias_**

_Elementar:_

**_água (Potter)_**

**_Fogo (Slytherin)_**

**_Ar (Gryffindor)_**

_Anéis Senhoriais:_

**_Potter_**

**_Black_**

**_Gryffindor_**

**_Globin (_**_colar, pulseira ou tiara)._

_Bloqueios:_

**_Oclumente e ligilimente natural – _**_bloqueado por A. Dumbledore **(SELO QUEBRADO)**_

**_Parseltongue – _**_semi-bloqueado por A. Dumbledore (**SELO QUEBRADO)**_

**_Animago – _**_bloqueado por A. Dumbledore (**SELO QUEBRADO**)_

_Contratos de Casamentos:_

_2 – **irmãs Greengrass**_

**_1 – Ginerva Weasley_**

Alista acabava ali, mas... Nossa! Ele era dono de metade do mundo, Hogwarts, e o Gringotes... E era um Kitsuny seja lá o que isso fosse... Muita coisa para processar.

- Senhor?! Esta tudo bem? Quer algo para beber? – a voz do Duende soava longe e fraca, mas era o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar à realidade ou algo perto disso.

-Sim, água seria bom, gelada – a copo veio rápido trazido por... Elfos domésticos. Ignorando-o voltou à atenção ao pergaminho, como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Muitas perguntas rondavam sua mente e nenhuma tinha resposta. Isso era frustrante! – Então... Ragnok poderia me explicar..._ Isso?_

- Claro senhor, só um minuto - escreveu algo extremamente rápido em um papel verde que se dobrou e saiu da sala minutos depois outro duende entrou carregada uma bandeja com cinco livros, não, grimórios – Bem Senhor, as duas primeiras parte seu pai James vai explicar – começou entregando um punhado de cartas – Poderá levar os Grimorios do falecido Senhor Potter, e seu avo caso deseje...

-Okay – interrompeu o duende falava muito rápido para que compreendesse algo – Primeiro: por que herdeiro dos Goblin, Slytherin e Gryffindor?

- Bem... A magia dos Globins é diferente, ela escolhe os Herdeiros, não é como os bruxos que vai passando de pai para filho e a marca registrada são os cabelos lisos e vermelhos fogo. A Magia Slytherin parecia estar... Adormecida na linhagem dos Black, e como eles casavam entre si a varias gerações a magia esta quase se perdendo. Os Potter tem Ligação direta com Goldric Gryffindor. Eles sempre mantiveram isso em total segredo... Quase ninguém sabia apenas os mais próximos e quem iria entrar na família sabia e todos ficavam sobre um charme silenciador, o mesmo vale para sua herança magica.

- Okay, e Laytherfans?

- uma região que fica acima dessa que é a civilização dos Duendes.

-Certo, eu tenho que volta para os Dursley?

- Não o Senhor é considerado um adulto e caso queira poderá assumir seus assentos na suprema Corte.

- Ah eu gostaria de tirar 500 galeões. E quanto a Harry Potter?

-Bem como disse Sr. Potter deixou tudo explicado nas cartas. Ira assumir os assentos ou deixar alguém encarregado?

- irei assumi-los... Você mencionou que já sou considerado um adulto, isso quer dizer que terei que assumir as casas ou...?

-Ah sobre isso caso o senhor não assuma seus assentos não será obrigado a assumir as casas, apenas depois dos 17 anos.

- Sobre os contratos de casamento... Queime-os se possível.

- Como queira Senhor

-Hm, obrigado. Eu terei que escolher uma das casas para viver então – murmura para si mesmo – Ragnok, poderia ver as propriedades aqui da Europa?

-sim Senhor, aqui estão – diz retirando uma pasta da gaveta esquerda e entregando a Hadrian. – se possível senhor escolha um para ser a Manor onde ficaram as tapeçarias dos Potter, Black e Gryffindor.

**_Propriedades Europeias_**

_-Europa Magica-_

_2 Mansões na Bulgária – uma Black e outra Potter_

_1 Castelo na Albânia – Slytherin_

_3 Mansões- Black, Potter e Slytherin- e 1 Castelo – Gryffindor- na Itália._

_1 Mansão em Londres - Black_

_ Castelos na França – Gryffindor e Slytherin_

_Hogwarts_

_'Certo posso escolher qualquer um, mas... Caramba eram muitos lugares! Mas espera como assim só três tapeçarias?'_

_-_ Apenas três tapeçarias?

- Sim, apenas essas três, não sabemos onde esta a de Slytherin, ele deve ter deixado em Hogwarts, já que foi o ultimo lugar que ficou antes de sua morte. E bem os Globins não tem tapeçarias, é mais parecido com uma pintura como os quadros bruxos.

- Ah! Bem ou ficar na mansão em Londres mesmo, pode mudar todas as peças importantes e os grimórios os que eu possa ter interesse ou que você achar importante. La tem algum elfo domestico?

- Como queira Senhor. Sim há apenas um, seu nome é Monstro, ele ainda cuida da casa em todos esses anos e pelo que eu soube ele gostava muito do seu pai. Caso queira daqui algumas horas terei um portal aberto que levara ate a casa. Também irei abrir a rede Flu.

- Isso seria bom. Enato voltarei em algumas horas, ate lá poderá trazer os anéis de senhorio para mim?

- Claro será uma honra lhe entregar os anéis. Que seu ouro flua livremente

-Que seus inimigo vos temam

Saiu aos tropeços do banco, _seu_ banco. Pensou no que fazer agora, tinha que se livrar daquelas roupas, arrumar outra varinha, um lugar para ficar, livros que falassem sobre heranças Kitsuny e mandar uma carta a Hogwarts.

Foi primeiro ao Olivaras, a loja continuava com a mesma aparência da primeira vez sem tirar nem por. Entrando na loja tossiu ao ver a leve poeira que tinha levantado. Do fundo de um dos corredores passos agitados eram ouvidos.

- Oh, senhor Black, que bom velo! – Harry se perguntou se o cara era uma vidente, ou se era só com ele.

- Olá Sr. Olivaras – começou tirando a varinha do bolso – a minha varinha não esta mais correspondendo a mim, poderia me dizer o que há de errado?

- sim, sim me deixe ver Sr. Black. – sentiu como Olivaras retirava a varinha com um puxão, lutou contra a carranca pelo jeito do homem vendo-o analisar a varinha. – Holly e pena de Phoenix. Não a nada de errado com a varinha, ela apenas não corresponde a você. – ao terminar quebrou a varinha, aparentemente não teria mais uso.

- Então gostaria de comprar uma nova.

Levou quase duas horas para que ele saísse da loja, quando nenhuma varinha deu certo Olivaras o arrastou para o fundo da loja fazendo-o sentir vários materiais. No fim sua varinha foi composta por: Teixo, lagrimas de Phoenix e veneno de Basilisco. O acabamento era o que mais chamava atenção, ela era branca com riscos em preto, no punho uma cabeça de um basilisco tinha sido entalhada e o corpo parecia se enrolar ao longo da varinha.

Tinha também passado na loja da Madame Malkin, encomendou um guarda roupa inteiro, a mulher tinha ficado radiante. Na Floreios e Borrões, além de pegar os livros sobre criaturas e similares pegou também os livros do quarto ano que estaria estudando em Hogwarts, a escola tinha sido como uma casa para ele e daria um jeito de continuar os estudos lá.

Agora estava em um quarto no Caldeirão furado, estava curioso para saber o que estava escrito nas cartas, mas temeroso por isso. Ainda estava com o pergaminho de teste do Gringotes, as primeiras linha era um mistério a ele, _'pai? Mae?'_ foi um choque tremendo quando não viu o nome de Lily Potter no pergaminho, a cada vez mais perguntas enchiam sua mente '_Como Black é meu pai?' 'Régulos Black?' 'Minha vida foi uma mentira?'_

Com um suspiro pegou a primeira carta e quebrou o selo.


	2. Carta - Descobertas - Familiares - Anéis

_**Olá povo! **_

_**bom mais um capitulo... espero que gostem!**_

_**obrigado aos favoritos do capitulo passado! foi bem mais do que esperado- achei que ninguém iria ler essa** _coisa_** que fiz! - e mais do que nos outros sites!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_Querido Hadrian_

_Como você esta meu pequeno? Deve estar tão bonito, parecido com seu pai..._

_Se você esta lendo essa carta, é provável que eu tenha morrido, sinto por não poder ter esta ai para você quando recebeu sua Herança. _

_Mas como foi? Pergunta idiota né? _

_Lembro-me de quando recebi a minha foi tão doloroso... Deve ter sofrido tanta dor pequena raposa._

_Em fim... A muito que contar._

_Um Potter a mais de 100 anos foi o primeiro a se casar com uma Kitsuny na linhagem. Seus filhos herdarão o gene e assim foi passando, mas todos eram meios-sangues. Há uns 72 anos outro Potter – um meio-sangue – se casou com outro meio-sangue tornando os próximos da linhagem com sangue total._

_Esse é a historia resumida, pode encontra-la completa em um dos grimorios no cofre._

_Hoje provavelmente você foi ao Gringotes e fez o teste sanguíneo. E já deve ter percebido que Lily não tem nada haver conosco._

_Essa é uma historia complicada. Quando recebi minha herança eu estava para cursar meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Meu pai tinha me mandado sob um poderoso glamour, mesmo que ele não funcionasse no meu companheiro. No trem mesmo eu tinha sentido meu companheiro. _

_O tempo foi passando, as aulas tediantes como sempre, nossas brincadeiras em cima do Sev. – eu e ele sempre fomos amigos – e foi depois que sai de uma boa soneca na aula de Historia. Quando me puxaram para uma sala vazia._

_Qual a minha surpresa por não sentir nenhuma reação da herança- leia sobre ela mais tarde e você vai entender o que quero dizer-?! Era Régulos (vou te poupar dos detalhes) depois daquele dia quase todas as noites nos encontrávamos na Sala Precisa._

_Ele sabia do meu segredo e eu sabia dos dele..._

_Se no pergaminho de teste deu além da Kitsuny, der também necromante bom veio dele. E eu sabia que ele receberia a marca, e não se importava e eu também não!_

_Muitos poucos sabiam, mas eu e Lily éramos apenas amigos. Não sei quantas vezes ela sentava do meu lado e ficava horas falando de Sev. Se alguém te disse que ela era sua mãe, vou te dizer o por que._

_Em Hogwarts no meu ultimo ano eu, Reg, Lily e Sev nos reunimos. Tínhamos feito um plano para quando saíssemos do castelo. Lily e Sev vieram morar comigo já que ela tinha que fazer o papel de minha esposa. Durante anos fizemos isso e todos acreditaram. Ate mesmo Dumbledore! Eu não acredito que fizemos isso._

_Em fim, isso é para ser uma carta não um livro. Alguns anos depois que terminamos a escola e estávamos vivendo juntos, ele disse que tinha que fazer algo importante. Deixou algo com o elfo e saiu falando que logo voltaria... Ele não voltou._

_Dref, nosso elfo tinha me entregado um pote e uma carta. Chorei tanto de alegria quanto de tristeza, foi naquele mesmo dia que soube que estava esperando você. Lily sempre esteve comigo assim como Sev._

_O tempo passou e você nasceu. Lily continuou seu papel, Sev como espião e eu, te mimava mais que tudo. Ate que chegou aquele maldita profecia. Tenho-o escrita em um pequeno bilhete, leia depois sim?! Dumbledore apareceu meses depois que Severus a ouviu diretamente da vidente farsante._

_Ele disse-nos para nos esconder sobre um feitiço que não dei muito trabalho de gravar, escolhi Pad como fiel, mas Dumblefuck veio com aquela historia deque seria muito obvia e bla, bla, bla!_

_Bom a partir dai você já sabe o que deve ter acontecido, já que esta lendo isso afinal!_

_Realmente sinto muito pequena raposa queríamos estar tanto com você. Se bem que não daria muito certo... Sirius o tornaria um projeto de maroto e Reg brigaria comigo._

_Com amor_

_James Potter-Black_

No meio da carta Hadrian já não continha às lagrimas, a tinta escorria do papel. Merlin! Ele não tinha palavras. Nossa realmente foi uma historia fascinante, com será que sua vida seria caso os tivesse ali?

-Grampo! Senky!

-o senhor nos chamou Ragnok?

- Sim, quero que vocês façam isso imediatamente Harry Potter morre hoje.

-sim senhor.

Ragnok estava mais que aliviado, quando os outros duendes saíram. Quanto tempo ele, a nação esperou pelo Herdeiro? Olhou em volta um zumbido fraco vinha das paredes e um brilho branco vinha junto. Quando Grampo o chamou ao Hall parecendo um fantasma de tão branco, não poderia imaginar ver o que viu, ou sentiu.

A necessidade de submissão pulsava na magia de todos inclusive na do banco, e compreensão passou por ele quando viu os cabelos vermelhos lisos, ou o rosto familiar. Ele era idêntico a Ariana Prince, mas deveria ser apenas coincidência. Ariana Prince viveu a mais de oitocentos anos, seria impossível e completamente sem logica ele ser a cara dela, além de que Ariana tinha sido a ultima Herdeira.

- Que segredos esconde Herdeiro? – deixou um suspiro sair antes de pegar o livro-caixa dos Potter e Black.

Ele voltou ao Beco algumas horas depois, ele tinha lido a maior parte das cartas, uma mais fascinante que a outra. Passou primeiro na Madame Malkin. A pequena loja tinha sido lotada desde que fora ali mais cedo, as pessoas eram em boa parte ou eram estudantes ou pais. Logo que entrou identificou diversas cabeças ruivas em um canto. No começo do verão tinha esperanças que seus amigos fossem busca-lo como no ano passado; arrancando as grades da janela como carro voador e levando-o a Toca. Doce sonho.

Deixando a dor de lado voltou-se a procurar a dona da loja, apenas para ouvir sua voz não muito longe dos ruivos.

-Sra. Weasley, aqui estão os uniformes que encomendou as roupas formais, os dois vestidos, e roupas casuais – a quantidade de sacolas que a lojista tinha entregado a matriarca Weasley era muito mais do que geralmente eles compravam ou podiam pagar – o acordo ainda corre Sra. Weasley?

- Sim Madame, o acordo segue como o estipulado.

- Que bom Senhora Então nos vemos novamente no fim de agosto?

- Sim Madame, ate mais. – eles saíram rapidamente da loja falando algo baixo de mais para Hadrian ouvir, ele ainda não acreditava no que tinha visto. Nos anos anteriores os Weasley sempre iam com ele e Hermione para fazer as compras escolares e algumas coisas mínimas a mais. E que acordo foi aquele? Ele poderia confiar nos Weasleys novamente ou foi tudo uma mentira?

- Veio buscar suas coisas afinal... Achei que tinha as esquecido. Só um momento sim?! – ela foi-se para o fundo da loja o tom cumplice sumido a malicia das palavras desaparecida. O que estava acontecendo?

-Olá

-Oi – o garoto era claramente mais velho e conhecido, Hadrian já o tinha visto em Hogwarts nos corredores ou no Grande salão. – desculpe, mas quem é você?

- Ah sim, desculpe-me o mau jeito meu nome é Cedric Diggori.

- Prazer Cedric, Hadrian Black.

-Encantado, se me permite você vai há Hogwarts esse ano?

-Pretendo. Com licença.

-Aqui senhor deu 98 galeões.

-Obrigado, Ate mais Madame, Cedric.

-Tchau.

Depois de sair da Madame Malkin ele foi a Animais Mágicos, foi ha única loja que tinha visto no Beco que vendia animais diferente de corujas. A loja era simples por fora estreita, sem fachada chamativa e pintada de preto às letras pintadas/coladas no vidro era a única coisa que realmente chamava atenção assim como os animais atrás na mesma.

Por dentro parecia ter um charme extensor já que era ampla limpa e arejada apesar dos diversos animais. Os próprios animais eram bem tratados e separados por espécie. Tinham de todos os tipos, papagaios, cobras, gatos, tartarugas, sapos, cachorros, peixe e outros. O que mais chamou a atenção foram às cobras e alguns Nekos.

Entre as cobras, uma preta chamou a atenção, ela tinha olhos brancos e enquanto se mexia algumas escamas brilhavam em prata. Um papel ao lado dizia:

_Mamba-negras _

_Cuidado extremamente perigosas_

_Não mecham sem um funcionário por perto!_

Só que essa diferente das outras que estavam no mesmo tanque não tinha aquele preto desbotado, quase cinza. Ela era totalmente negra como a noite e parecia acompanha-lo a cada movimento, extremamente linda.

~_Senhor?~ _Hadrian não deixou de levar um susto ao ouvir o sibilo abafado vindo do tanque, voltou o olhar à cobra que se erguia.

~_Sim?~_

_~Você... Você é a primeira pessoa que aparece aqui diferente dos cuidadores... Você vai legar alguma de nos com você?~_

_~sim, eu vou~_ a cobra se agitou depois de um tempo processando a informação ~_Você tem algum nome?_

_~Sim, Tenebrae~_

_~Certo, espere um pouco já volto~_

Antes de chamar alguém ele se viu indo onde os Nekos estavam. Tinha apenas três no cercado, um preto acinzentado de olhos azuis, um branco com patas pretas e olhos amarelos e um totalmente branco que diferente dos outros dois estava dormindo e era impossível ver os olhos.

Quando chegou perto o bastante do cercado os Nekos que estavam acordados amontoaram-se na cerda fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar o outro, esse quando abriu os olhos fez Hadrian olhar em uma imensidão preta invejável. Silenciosamente ele se aproximou da grade ainda olhando-o nos olhos. O andar gracioso encima das ferragens e papeis picados do cercado foi o suficiente para que Hadrian o pegasse, sentindo o pelo macio sobre os dedos.

Ele foi atrás do funcionário ou do caixa mesmo, o neko tinha conseguido ir para seu ombro e tinha enrolado a calda no seu pescoço. A garota estava encostada no balcão encarando o nada, o uniforme já deve ter tido alguma cor definida, agora era de vários tons sobrepostos. O crachá dizia que nome dela era Cálida, e bem, ela não parecia ser simpática.

- Com licença?

- Fala garo... Por que esta com um _Neko_ nos ombros? – ela falou do animal com nojo, os olhos expressando repulsa – trire-o dai garoto...

- por que deveria? Eu _vou _leva-lo , junto a uma Mamba-negra. Então...

-V_ocê é louco?! -_ ela praticamente gritou, chamando atenção das poucas pessoas na loja. Uma porta atrás do balcão que Hadrian não tinha notado, abriu-se e dele saiu outra mulher , ela parecia uma versão mais velha de Cálida.

- Cálida! Que gritaria é essa?

- Mãe esse garoto estupido disse que vai levar um neko e uma Mamba-Negra e... – Cálida parecia estar ficando verde enquanto falava.

-_ E dai Cálida? _ A escolha é dele, agora saia deixe-me atende-lo – rosnou a mulher empurrando a filha e vendo o neko nos ombros do garoto sorriu – Minha nossa, essa é a primeira vez que vejo um neko tão calmo perto de alguém, como fez isso jovem?

- Não sei, ele simplesmente ficou quieto depois que eu peguei.

- espere você _pegou_ o neko do cercado sem que ele reclamasse? – com o aceno de cabeça ele deu um gritinho emocionada e muito fino – Incrível! Vamos pegar tudo o que ele vai precisar... Minha filha falou que você iria levar uma Mamba junto é verdade?

- Sim, eu vi aquela preta, to tanque e vou querer leva-la.

- sim, sim sei qual é, mas tem certeza? Já a levaram três vezes e ela sempre volta...

- sim tenho certeza e vou leva-la mesmo assim.

-Então vamos lá.

Pela próxima hora ele passou por quase todo tipo de coisa para animais , como gaiolas, comida, algum tipo de brinquedo. Tudo sendo recusado menos os petiscos próprios para eles e alguns para Hedwig.

O neko não tinha sequer se mexido do seu ombro enquanto via as coisas ele só abriu os olhos quando sentiu a cobra deslizar por baixo da roupa e se enrolar no braço de Hadrian.

Depois de passar em mais algumas lojas tanto no Beco como em uma livraria na Travessa do Tranco, onde achara mais livros sobre sua Herança do que no Beco, ele voltou ao Gringotes para pegar os anéis e ir para casa. Quando entrou no escritório do duende chefe novamente, ele tentava amarrar o cabelo, já não aguentava o calor.

-Senhor que bom que voltou! O portal esta quase aberto e temos os anéis aqui, as tapeçarias já foram enviadas para a casa, o Flu foi reaberto, e Monstro já sabe sobre o senhor junto a todo o resto. Poderei ver sua varinha Senhor? – Ragnok parecia encantado com a varinha branca – Linda e poderosa Senhor! Ah os anéis, aqui estão.

Em uma caixa de madeira tinha quatro anéis, e um colar. O primeiro anel tinha uma pedra preta e uma aro de ouro em volta onde estava escrito: Toujurs Pur o anel em si era de ouro branco simples. Ou seguinte tinha uma pedra âmbar também rodeada por um aro mas de ouro branco onde se tinha escrito: Pánta Pistoí. O próximo tinha um rubi dentro de uma coroa em prata, não tinha escrituras visíveis. O ultimo anel tinha uma esmeralda rodeada pelo que parecia duas cobras enroladas uma nas outras e também não tinha escrituras.

-Esses são os anéis dos Black, Potter, Gryffindor e Slytherin respectivamente, esse colar é o que marca você como herdeiro e dará total acesso a nação, ele pode ser o próprio colar, uma pulseira e um tipo de tiara. Basta apenas coloca-la onde quer e ela se ajustara. E só um aviso ele não sairá depois de colocado. – sem se importar Hadrian pegou o colar e colocou na testa. A corrente do colar se desfez, para logo um aro trançado, esse aro parecia se fundir com a pele apenas se destacando pelas cores do prata, dourado e bronze do metal. A pedra na testa também tinha mudado a pedra vermelha tinha sumido e sido substituída por uma obsidiana negra em forma de losango – Santo Deus!

- Bom Ragnok mais alguma coisa?


	3. Casa - brigas - treinamento

_**aviso: Harry Potter não me pertence**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

A casa dos Black em Londres,era... Diferente. A casa era em uma parte residencial antiga da cidade, escondido sobre um charme invisível fora das vistas dos trouxas. A fachada era igual as que a rodeiam: cinza, verde, velha e sem cor. Uma visão não muito animadora. Subiu os degraus sentindo as enfermarias da casa tremerem, aceitando-o como o novo senhor da casa.

Por dentro parecia ainda pior, a poeira pelos cantos, teias de aranha pelo teto e o fedor de mofo era quase insuportável. Os quadros o olhavam torto e às vezes ficavam sussurrando xingamentos, um dos quadros que estava fora do corredor começou a gritar quando o viu, causando ao elfo a aparecer ali.

- QUEM É VOCE?! O QUE FAZ NA MINHA CASA GAROTO?! SAIA! SAIA! SAIA! AMANTE DE TROU...

-Vovó?

-como... Por que... Você me chamou de vó?

-Sim... Caso você seja Walburga Black!?- ele abriu um sorriso quando ela o olhou assustada, não percebendo o movimento do elfo.

-Eu tenho um neto – murmurou baixo – MONSTRO!

- Sim senhora? – disse se curvando e depois olhou Hadrian e quase chorou ao velo ali – você veio senhorzinho! Eu pensei que o duende tinha mentido você veio mesmo! Oh Mostro é um elfo mal, monstro não limpou a casa como deveria...

-MONSTRO, não comesse! Me leve ate a tapeçaria quero mesmo ver se o que ele diz é verdade.

-Sim senhora! Por aqui senhorzinho!

O elfo levou-os por uma seria de corredores e escadas, todos eles tinham um toque Slytherin, verde, prata ou preto, sem muita mudança, mas ainda sim acolhedor como o salão comum Slytherin de Hogwarts. Depois do quinto ou sexto lance de escada eles chegaram em um corredor onde só tinha duas portas, Monstro os levou através da porta da esquerda. A sala era extremamente luxuosa, cadeiras estofadas, poltronas de couro pretas, a mesa de mogno preto e com algumas estantes cheias de livros. A na parede mais distante tinha três tapeçarias uma verde claro com o nome Black em cima, uma marrom-avermelhado com Potter em cima, e a outra vermelha escrita Gryffindor. Levou um tempo para que o quadro de Walburga falasse outra vez, quase impossível de se ouvir.

- Então é mesmo verdade, você é meu neto... Mas onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Por que você não veio aqui antes? Com eu nunca soube que tinha um neto?

- Tenho certeza que você não vai gostar de saber onde estive esse tempo. Não vim antes por que nunca soube sobre minha herança, pelo menos não ate hoje. E a ultima eu não posso responder ou melhor não sei como – respondeu sorrindo fracamente.

- Mas você não se parece com o meu Reg. Como você pode ser filho dele? E se a tapeçaria esta certa com você pode ter cabelo vermelho? Nem Reg e muito menos os Potter tem cabelo vermelho liso e longo como seu!

- Herança magica, e é relacionado à nação Globin.

- você diz herança magica... Qual seria? – ela pergunta curiosa ignorando a ultima parte.

- Kitsuny – pela expressão ele podia dizer que ela estava chocada – Algum problema vovó?

- Oh meu garoto, nenhum mesmo. Isso na verdade é uma benção! Monstro limpe tudo deixe a casa como antes não tire nem ponha nada fora do lugar, enquanto você faz isso nos deixe na biblioteca sim?!

- Espere um minuto Monstro. DOBBY!?

-Senhor chama Dobby senhor? – o elfo apareceu ali segurado as grandes orelhas e olhando em volta espantado – quem chama Dobby?

- Não acredito que já esqueceu de mim Dobby!

-Senhor Harry Potter senhor?

-Não é mais Harry, Dobby, agora é Hadrian. E eu quero saber se você aceitaria ser meu elfo de agora em diante?!

-Sim, Dobby aceita Senhor Hadri Senhor! Seria uma honra!

-Certo então ajude Monstro a arrumar a casa sim?! Estarei na biblioteca junta minha avó, só nos incomode caso seja extremamente necessário!

-Sim Senhor Hadri Senhor!

- Sabe você tem um elfo realmente estranho!- comenta a avo depois que chegaram na biblioteca, que acabou sendo na porta da frente à sala das tapeçarias. Era maior que a biblioteca de Hogwarts, e a magia ali era maior que no resto da casa, tão quente, tão reconfortante, tão _escura._

_-_ Sim Dobby, e realmente excêntrico. Se bem que isso é meio irritante às vezes. – diz com um suspiro, afundando um pouco mais na poltrona.

-Mas como você conheceu ou melhor tem sobre suas ordens o elfo dos Malfoy?

- Ano retrasado eu estava começando a cursar meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Dobby não queria que eu voltasse à escola por que algo ruim ia acontecer, pelo que ele me disse algo ia se repetir e depois começava a bater a cabeça na parede ate se cansar e sumir. Ignorando dei um jeito de voltar à escola , durante o ano coisas... Estranhas começaram a acontecer. Pessoas sendo petrificadas, os fantasmas e ate um gato tiverem o mesmo destino. No fim a câmara de Salazar Slytherin foi aberta _outra vez. _ No fim o basilisco que era o guardião da câmara foi morto e a alma que vivia dentro de um diário que aparentemente era o responsável por todo o tormento daquele ano foi destruído e eu acabei libertando o elfo no final.

- Bela historia, mas o diretor não fez nada sobre isso?

- Não realmente, ele parecia saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não pareia estar disposto a fazer algo sobre. Ate que as petrificações chegaram nos ouvidos dos pais que ele começou a fazer algo, ou pelo menos aparentou fazer – comenta amargurado, aquela não tinha sido um bom ano.

- Mas... Hadrian! Quem é o diretor?

-Albus Dumbledore. Por que?

- Tinha que ser! Aquele velho intrometido! Bastardo! Diga-me Hadrian você sente a magia aqui da biblioteca ou da casa?

- Sim!

- você já sentiu algo parecido em algum momento durante sua vida?

- Já. No meu primeiro e segundo ano.

- Quando exatamente?

- Hm... No final do primeiro ano quando encontrei V... V... – ele não conseguia falar, isso não tinha uma explicação logica coerente – você-sabe-quem como um espirito vivendo como um parasita na parte de traz da cabeça do meu professor de defesa. E no segundo ano quando toquei/escrevi/ vi o diário e quando entrei na câmara.

- Só nesses momentos?

-Sim por quê? – ele estava ficando confuso, eram muitas perguntas sem que chegassem a algum lugar.

- Nada... Bom, diga-me Hadrian o que você sabe sobre Heranças Magicas?

Eles ficaram conversando por mais três horas ate que Dobby viesse chamar dizendo que o jantar estava pronto, enquanto desciam Hadrian tinha reparado que sem a sujeira e pó a casa revelava um luxo que muitos dariam de tudo para ter. As escadas pareciam ter sido esfregadas canto por canto assim como as paredes. O cheiro de mofo e bolor era quase inexistente comparado a antes.

A cozinha tinha um ar rustico, meio medieval. A mesa de pedra assim com as paredes, os armários eram direto nas pedras, apenas a porta sendo de madeira. Uma geladeira relativamente moderna no canto, escondida entre as sombras. Um conjunto de talheres e pratos de porcelana estavam expostos em uma bancada, perto da janela artificial.

Minutos depois ele voltou à biblioteca para só encontrar os grimórios que Ragnok tinha dado a ele e mais alguns livros sobre a mesa, o quadro da avo não era visto em qualquer lugar da biblioteca. Ele tinha gostado de conversar com ela, o assunto durava em ao era aquele 'fale que eu falo' que às vezes tinha com Ronald ou Hermione. Ele consegui saber mais sobre qualquer coisa falando com um _quadro_ do que com um ser vido em todos esses anos.

Ela tinha lhe explicado um pouco sobre as heranças. Não pode falar muito sobre a Kitsuny por realmente haver pouca informação sobre eles e também por saber mais sobre os necromantes. Disse a ele como conseguir usar essa herança sem os danos sérios que eram apresentados nos livros. Passo a passo sobre como deveria começar a primeira necromancia, e algumas advertência de tanto como manter sobre controle quanto faze-lo na frente de outras pessoas sem ter real controle.

Suspirando deu uma olhada nos livros em cima da mesa: _Criaturas magicas e seus Companheiros _por _Cátia Smith; Tudo sobre Kitsuny e companheiros. _Por _Edmur Slonevsh; Necromancia e seus cuidados _por _Analisia Stdubar; Sociedade Magica: os dias de hoje e o passado _por_ Enervan Corlinst _e _Herança magica na Sociedade Bruxa _por _Cátia Smith._ Ele podia ver os lugares de onde foram tirados da prateleira, mas não se importou, pela primeira vez sentia que alguém –ou alguma coisa- realmente se importava com ele. Pegou o primeiro livro e abriu começando a leitura.

"_Na comunidade bruxa ¼ da população tem algum tipo de herança magica vinda ha gerações. Muitas vezes é alguém que se casa com algum tipo de criatura magica que se misturam entre as pessoas comuns, tendo a única diferença a beleza exuberante, que em hipótese alguma um humano conseguiria tato naturalmente ou por magia._

_Há maioria das criaturas magicas consegue se misturar facilmente entres a população. Muitas vezes é por uma única razão. Achar o/a companheiro/a. eles nunca sabem quem vai ser. Ele ou ela. Para eles não existe gênero ou fortuna, apenas que, seus companheiros tem que estar seguro, protegido e amado._

_Todas as criaturas tem um tipo de cortejo diferente. Muitos seguem por fases ou simplesmente dependem de um toque._

_Os veelas, por exemplo, são e foram considerados por muito tempo criaturas selvagens e sem controle tanto de si mesmo como de sua magia, a beleza que exibem consiste em cabelos loiro-platinados, olhos que variam do violeta ao prata e seus corpos se diferenciam pelo faro se se dividirem em DOMINANTE e SUBMISSO. Outros com a mesma consideração são os lobisomens, que mesmo que tenham o seu problema mensal, podem amar e protegem seu companheiro de todos que achar necessário._

_Nessas duas espécies pode haver mais de um companheiro caso tenha magia suficiente para isso. Há também a questão que, se o companheiro morre antes de se conhecerem a criatura tende a seguir a vida ainda com o proposito de ou achar seu companheiro ou conseguir um herdeiro com seus genes isso os manteria vivos ate consumir-se lentamente em desespero._

_Muitas criaturas tende a ter as mesmas características e algumas como vampiros e elfos que tende a viver muitos anos podem demorar a acha-los._

_Apenas uma criatura magica parece ser uma exceção a essa regra, os Kitsuny, pouco se sabe sobre eles, as poucas pessoas que já os viram nunca conseguem dar uma exata definição deles. Alguns relatos dizem que realmente são como o nome diz uma raposa. Outros apenas se lembram de longos cabelos lisos de diversas cores. E sinto lhe dizer, mas que se quer saber mais sobre essa criatura procure com outros autores._

_Os capítulos falaram..."_

A introdução continuava falando sobre os próximos capítulos_, _mas Hadrian não continuou a ler teria talvez por pura curiosidade caso tivesse tempo ou a disposição que tivera durante o dia ou quando estava falando com a avó, mas agora com o sono tomando conta ele não sabia como ainda conseguiu terminar aquela parte. As bordas da visão já escureciam e aos poucos sua cabeça pesou ao ponto de não conseguir segurar.

_Ele estava deitado em uma campina, ela era verde como seus olhos, pinheiros rodeavam o lugar em um meio circulo completando uma bela vista do por do sol na praia. Flores coloridas eram espalhadas pela grama. O perfume delas misturados era magnifico, o perfume perfeito._

_Se levantando Hadrian notou a diferença no próprio corpo. A maestria e graça com que fazia os movimentos, deixando-os elegantes. O cabelo não parecia comprido como antes, eles pareciam se fundir com a pele, deixando-o com uma sensação confortável._

_Paços foram ouvidos, eles pareciam tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. As presenças eram familiares, rondavam as arvores, mas nunca saindo para a campina, o máximo que Hadrian poderia vez era vultos passando entre as sombras. Uma saudade e um aperto no peito o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o fechar a mão sobre o mesmo e soltar um grunhido._

_- Minha pequena raposa. Dói tanto não é? Dói em mim também! Não deixe que isso se torne uma fraqueza por que... Eu estou vindo!_

Hadrian acordou com um baque, barulhos altos vinham do corredor e mesmo com a porta fechada pareciam estar a apenas alguns metros de si. Descendo as escadas, não ficou realmente surpreso por ver Monstro e Dobby brigando um com outro. Vários objetos estavam jogados no chão que, enquanto falava , Monstro catava um por um.

-O que esta havendo aqui? – pergunta ganhando atenção para si. Com o susto Monstro acaba deixando as coisas caírem o que fez com que Hadrian deixasse uma careta sair, o barulho era quase insuportável! – Cuidado Monstro não faça isso novamente!

-D-Desculpe senhorzinho, é que...

- Sem desculpas, diga-me o que estava acontecendo, _agora!_- rosna ainda meio sonolento. O quarto parecia girar não se sentia bem, mas ainda sim parecia melhor que nunca. _'O que esta havendo?!'_

- São maus!- guincha Dobby apontando os objetos espalhados – Machucam, vão machucar senhor Hadri senhor, tem que joga fora!

- Monstro?

- Não vai machucar o senhorzinho a herança protege. – o elfo não parecia querer falar mais. Vendo isso Hadrian ignorou a questão muda.

-Certo agora arrumem tudo no lugar e _em silencio!_

_-_Sim Senhor!

Como já era começo de manha, Hadrian não se importou de procurar um quarto para voltar a dormir. Voltou à biblioteca, tinha ficado curioso sobre o que poderia encontrar sobre as Kitsunys, e bem tentar descobrir o que estava errado com ele e se tinha algo a ver com essa herança ou com a Necromancia.

Pegou o segundo livro que vira ontem depois que afundou na poltrona preta e põe-se a ler.

"_Kitsunys criaturas magicas que possuem a forma de raposas que tem o numero de caldas variadas. Muitos acham que são relacionadas a crenças antigas japonesas sobre os Yokais, mas mesmo que se pareçam que poderiam ter alguma semelhança dada as habilidades que eles tem entre si iguais, são dois tipos de criaturas distintas._

_Na antiga cultura japonesa os Yokais eram seres místicos de grande poder que poderiam com apenas um golpe devastar grandes regiões, eles eram separados por tipos de animais que ganhavam forma, desses animais no grupo a quantidade de caldas variavam de 1 a 10 caldas. Eles diziam que quanto maior numero de caldas mais poderosas eles eram. _

_As Kitsunys, porem, de todas essas características apenas possuem uma igual às Yokais. O numero de caldas realmente determina a sua força, e como eles as caldas variam em torno de 1 a 10 caldas. A diferença que se pode observar é a cor do pelo das Kitsunys quando se transformam. Essas cores variam entre o branco, cinza, azul e preto. _

_É extremamente raro não ter algumas dessas cores como, por exemplo, pelo prateado ou tão escuro que não se pode ser considerado preto. Geralmente isso não esta relacionado com a magia do individuo. Muitos consideram os pelos brancos e azuis como sendo de magia da luz, cinza neutro e preto escura. Mas isso é sem duvida mito! A cor dos pelos não influencia em suam magia como os magos pensão, apenas, assim como o numero de caldas, indica o quão forte pode ser._

_A transformação de um Kitsuny vem a ele naturalmente como uma fantasia ou segunda pele. Para acelerar o processo de transformação o individuo deve praticar extensas horas de meditação, bem parecido com o treinamento Animago. Durante a meditação ele deve procurar entre a escuridão uma centelha de cor. Sem importar qual seja. Agarre-a e veja- se como fica._

_Parece tão simples mas tão complicado ao mesmo tempo, mas todo esforço vale a pena..."_

Hadrian parou ali e quase se jogou no chão antecipando o melhor lugar em que poderia praticar a meditação. Não se preocupou tinha mais de um mês para conseguir.


End file.
